That Makes Two
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Miranda catches Shepard and Garrus with their pants down...and then catches a little action of her own. M for a little language and smut. Shep/Garrus Miranda/Jacob. Not a threesome fic!


A/N: I'm going to write something and I have no idea what…wish me luck on this random ramble. :]

"Commander have you forgotten that doors have _locks_ and you have your own _private _quarters?" Miranda glowered at her commander with her hands on her hips.

"Uhmmm…no." Shepard replied smiling innocently and throwing an arm over her chosen mess hall chair. She patted in affectionately.

"Then please explain to me _why _you and Garrus were doing…_that_…in the _unlocked_ main battery where anyone could waltz in on the two of you." Miranda's face turned bright red at the memory.

_Shepard seated on the console with her dress hiked up around her waist and her legs wrapped around Garrus. Garrus between her legs with his pants hanging loosely around his hips. Shepard moaning softly with her head thrown back and Garrus growling into her neck. _

Miranda shuddered. She could have dealt with the rest of it if it hadn't been for the slow deep thrusting. Something about that action was just too much.

"Well Miranda," Shepard turned her gaze to the attractive woman and smirked, "if you must know the idea of being 'caught in the act' is a turn on. For both of us." Miranda slapped her hand over her face in horror. She did _not_ want to know what did or didn't get her commander and their gunnery chief off. "I was really hoping it would be someone who would be more embarrassed about it though…" Shepard trailed off and rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe Tali or Kelly." Shepard let out a sudden laugh. "But the look on your face was definitely worth the embarrassment I don't feel."

"Commander, Cerberus may not have rules against fraternization, but _that _was highly inappropriate. Like it's not bad enough that you're fornicating with a Turian but now you're flaunting it about the ship." Miranda threw her arms up and turned to face the door of her office. She could see the main battery out of the corner of her eye and avoided looking at it at all costs.

"What the fuck do you mean 'it's not bad enough that I'm fornicating with _Turian'_?" Shepard's voice was on fire with rage. Miranda realized her mistake a little too late.

"Commander I didn't mean it that way I swear." Miranda turned back to face Shepard and if looks could kill Miranda had no doubts that she would have been a very dead woman. "It's just very odd and…kind of hard to accept. The First Contact War is still very fresh in most people's minds. I meant no offense." Shepard nodded once, but her eyes didn't lose any of their fire.

"If that's all you have to say to me then I'll take my leave…unless you want to be found in the morning with a bullet hole in that flawless forehead of yours." Shepard stood and glared at Miranda over her shoulder. The Cerberus operative simply nodded and watched Shepard's back as she headed towards the elevator.

_I have fucked up big time._

"She's not going to kill you." A voice at her back made her jump and turn. Garrus stood there with his mandibles flared in a Turian smile. Miranda's jaws refused to work for a few moments before she shook herself and straightened her shoulders.

"I don't believe she would hesitate given the chance." Miranda said eyeing the Turian with suspicion. Amusement shone in his sapphire orbs.

"If she didn't like you she wouldn't let you on her ship." Garrus stated matter-o-factly. He leaned against one of the mess hall's tables and crossed his arms over his chest nonchalantly. Miranda's eyes narrowed. She knew that the Normandy was in fact Shepard's ship and that she was to follow the woman's orders, but the idea of Shepard being able to kick her off a vessel she had helped recreate made her want to punch something. Preferably with a lot of biotic force behind it.

"Don't worry Lawson. Shepard is a lot more forgiving than she lets on. And that fact that she didn't shoot you just now shows how much she genuinely likes and respects you. You've apologized and tomorrow it will be like nothing ever happened." Garrus winked and Miranda didn't know how to react. She simply nodded. Garrus pushed himself off the table. "Well I have some unfinished business to attend to." He said making a beeline for the elevator. Miranda felt herself blush again as warmth spread through her body.

There was something else she had noticed during Shepard and Garrus' little interlude. Garrus had a _very_ nice ass...which reminded her of someone else on the ship that sported a fine rear end. She turned on her heel and all but ran into her office.

"EDI tell Jacob to bring heavy liquor." She said kicking her heels off and programming the door lock so that it would only open for her and Jacob.

"Of course Officer Lawson." Miranda smiled. She removed her white jumpsuit and slipped on a simple red dress that Jacob had bought her once when they were on shore leave and turned some slow music on. Then she sat back and patiently waited. Shepard wouldn't be the only one getting some action tonight.

A/N: Well I'm impressed with that random bit of writing. I hope you are too. :] Leave love! It makes me feel extra special!


End file.
